


And For Dessert...

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Pulse - Fandom
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lynn's Too Adorable, Mel's Also Too Adorable, Pocky Fun, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: Mel came back from another long day in the hospital. She found she was even more exhausted ever since Sue took over, and with the return of her former lover...came the memories...the doubt...she wanted to only belong to the twenty-one-year-old blonde that taught her that she COULD love again, and that maybe, just maybe, she should, but she worried now that Sue would try to wedge them apart.





	1. A Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel felt increasingly concerned about the future, and remembering her time with Sue didn't help...fortunately she had her sweet housemate to comfort her...but it might also be the other woman's fault she decided she could feel love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the manga Pulse a lot, it's got you're good bittersweet romance and a doctor who's cute and a certified badass, and she's so sweet on/with Lynn, that IT HURTS...while also giving me my feel of fluffy-sexy yuri. SO! Without further ado, here's me spouting my fan-feels onto the screen through the keyboard!

"Ah, dear doctor, welcome back!" Lynn greeted Mel home with all the usual warmth in her golden eyes as the doctor, grateful to be off duty, locked the door behind her and started towards the tv.

"Hey, Lynn..." Mel sighed, falling into the sofa before stuffing her hands down the cushion. She could've sworn she'd left-

Lynn waved the controller over her face, grinning at the surprised doctor, "I found this in the cushions...the _last_ place this should be!" she chided, pulling the remote away as Mel started to reach for it, "Aren't you gonna eat first?"

"Ah...just got a lot on my mind." Mel replied. _"I really don't want to worry her with her whole thing I had with Sue."_

"Hm...bad day?" Lynn knelt beside the couch and lay here head over Mel's heart, "Well...I'll try to keep dinner warm for you."

Mel suddenly sat up and took a deep breath before calling out for Lynn, "Hang on...um...I-I...had this girlfriend a long time back...and recently we bumped into each other..."

"Oh...I see...she's the one that made you the way I found you?" Lynn swallowed and found herself walking back to Mel, wrapping her arms around her, kissing just under the hazel eyes that threatened to overflow with tears, "Mel...we are...exclusive, right?"

"Huh...?"

Lynn bit her lip and turned away, trying to maintain her composure, "D-Does she want you back...do you still have feelings for her?"

"I-I don't know...but that woman terrifies me...!" Mel pulled Lynn to her clutching her back and a shoulder, while she broke down on Lynn's other shoulder, "I'm afraid she'll try to make me come back to her, or take you from me...I want us to belong only to each other..."

Lynn sighed and pressed a kiss to Mel's forehead, "Well, she can't have me, and I'm not going to let anyone take you from me, so we're all good."

"I'm afraid...I remember loving her...I already...feel like I'm betraying you just _remembering_ how much I loved her...I felt bad even kissing another girl after that first kiss we shared, how am I gonna face you when I can't eraseher from my mind!?" Mel shouted into Lynn's shoulder, fingers tightening their hold on Lynn as though to keep her from disappearing.

"Aww, I hadn't thought you'd give up other girls just for me...if that's the case, there's no way that _other_ girl could take you from me, even if...hmm." Lynn fell silent and tried to focus only on soothing Mel, when the doctor in question spoke up.

"Even if what? Even if...she seduced me...?"

"No, I...well, that's a good point too, but...even if she was... _better_ than me...you respect me too much for her to just have her way if you wouldn't even indulge yourself after just kissing me, so...if the worst you do is think about her, it's fine!" Lynn pulled away and caressed Mel's cheek, pecked her gently, "Hee, hee, that wasn't even anything in our deal about faithfulness."

"But I want to...because my heart belongs to you now," Mel moved to kiss Lynn, and was surprised when Lynn landed her on the couch, stroking her cheek as she pressed her thin lips into Mel's, "hmm...I think I'm hungry now..."

"Great, maybe it's still warm!" Lynn giggled, helping her lover up.

 

Mel couldn't properly focus on eating as an earlier conversation with a patient came to mind...the woman in question had married a man to please her family...and yet, when she came back, her girlfriend was waiting for her...she couldn't help but imagine Sue saying those things to her, asking her back, begging to let her love her again. She wasn't even aware that the muscles in her face were twitching as she wrestled with her emotions, until Lynn ran her cool, slim fingers over her cheek, "Are you okay, Mel?"

"I don't know..." Mel pressed her lips into a firm line, nails biting into her palm. A part of her wished she'd kept her emotions locked away, that she foolishly maintained that love was pointless...maybe there still wasn't a point, maybe she would believe both things in either situation...maybe it was something she'd never figure out, was there even a point in wondering? The next thing she knew, she was crying in Lynn's arms again, the blonde tenderly running fingers through her hair, whispering soothingly, "I-I'm sorry, I'm just not use to...letting myself feel anything-"

"No...I'm sorry," Lynn sniffled, "if I'd died already we wouldn't have met...you wouldn't have let yourself be vulnerable again..."

Mel felt her breath catch and tried to pull away, "Let me go...I wanna make you look me in the eye and just _try_ to say that again!"

"Nuh...let me hold you."

"What you said about yourself isn't true...you're the best thing that ever happened to me..."

"Well...fine...as long as you're sure I'm wrong..."

"I am...but you really don't need to stay on your knees...that can't be comfortable." Lynn sighed and rose slowly, her lips chastely brushing over Mel's before going back to her seat.

 

"So, dear doctor, are you ready for dessert?" Lynn beamed, a gentle smile as she met Mel's still puffy eyes. She rose slowly and took Mel's empty plate, and set the dishes in the sink to soak.

"Hmm...not sure how much more I can eat." Mel whispered, feeling better with a moderately filled stomach.

"Aww...you didn't smell anything sweet here?" Lynn pouted.

"Uh...you made something?" Mel followed Lynn with her eyes as the pink robed college student walked up to her, fidgeting with her robe's sash.

"You could say that..." Lynn whispered, "if you're not in the mood, I won't have to refrigerate it...or keep it warm."

"Oh...sounds like this...dessert has quite a long freshness period." Mel murmured, quickly catching Lynn's hints...or so she thought. All her expectations dropped to the floor when Lynn produced a box of Pocky sticks from her robe's inner pocket. Mel blushed and awkwardly ran her hands through her hair, "A-Ah...looks good."

"Tee-hee, great, I was afraid now'd be a bad time, since...y'know...but I'd already went and dropped this in my pockets, so you'd find out either way, and I thought the presentation was important, so, myeah." Lynna opened the box and opened the wrapper, then pulled out a single pink stick, "I always wanted to try this...strawberry flavored, you do like strawberries, right, dear?"

Mel nodded slowly, amused at true meaning behind Lynn's offer...she would say it was surprisingly innocent, but the girl was _always_ innocent...it was enough to break anyone's heart...or, she supposed a more accurate turn of phrase would be, thaw anyone's heart...though she was surprised when Lynn bit the uncoated end and closed the box, set it on the table, "Don't I get one?" Mel asked, perplexed.

"Off cus, siry, weh gonha shae it!" Lynn proclaimed, hands on her hip and pocky in her mouth, "Nah, go gebt reby for bed!"

"Um, but what about the dishes?" Mel held up her hand before Lynn could try to explain, and possibly drop the stick altogether, "I just wanna make sure you plan on letting them stay there for the night, if not, I'll do them before bed."

Lynn nodded and gave Mel a thumbs up, then waved her off to go change for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only hope that I did right by the cuteness of Lynn's antics~


	2. Tucking in For the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel thought she had Lynn figured out until a Poky came into the picture...but beyond that, she was surprised to find she had the right idea after all.

Mel stepped out of the bathroom and found Lynn on the bed, poky in mouth, still wearing those pink bunny slippers, "Ahem, thought we agreed on the 'no shoes on the furniture' rule?"

Lynn gave Mel a wry smile and beckoned her over, "Sho, dish ish how pocky worfks." Lynn cupped Mel's cheeks and stared into her eyes meaningfully.

"Hmm...what happens when we run out of stick?" Mel wondered, blushing when Lynn caressed her lip with her thumb, "O-Oh...well, that's cute."

Lynn averted her gaze as her cheeks turned bright red, but she got herself to meet Mel's gaze as she took a slow nibble forward. The couple kept their eyes on each other the whole way through, Mel stroking Lynn's side and Lynn managing to crawl into Mel's lap without snapping their snack. Lynn heard Mel swallow her half, and managed to get her half down without having to sit up. Lynn felt Mel's hot breath on her mouth as the woman holding her murmured against her lips.

"You okay?" Mel let out another husky breath.

"Dry..." Lynn replied shyly, licking her lips, and, consequently, Mel's.

"Hmm, is it okay to...keep going?" Mel whispered, waiting for permission before dragging her tongue across Lynn's lips, "Even when...I have those...echoes of _her_ voice in-"

"It's okay, I know you're trying...it was hard enough for you to trust me, and I know you won't go anywhere...ah, oh!" Lynn held onto Mel, screaming gleefully as it became apparent from the lips and tongue on her neck that  _that_ was all Mel needed to hear. Lynn tipped Mel's chin up, bringing Mel's tongue to her lips, moaning when Mel decided to stop sucking on her lip and enter her mouth, mildly surprised when Mel frantically opened the robe without breaking the kiss. She helped the doctor slide the sleeves off her arm and groaned as Mel cupped and caressed her breasts. She gently scooted her hips forward, drawing a gasp from Mel, who broke away and pushed her onto her back, then slid the girl's underwear down her legs, deciding...to leave the slippers on her lover's feet, "Hee, guess that rule went out the window real quick, huh, Doctor?"

"Hmm, they're cute." Mel murmured, helping Lynn sit up so the younger woman could disrobe her. Despite a ten year age difference, despite all the girls she'd been with, Lynn _wanted_ her...she wondered why Lynn decided on her, of all the doctors there...maybe it was love at first sight for her? Maybe she just grew up seeing her run around with the others, and daydreamed of the day she'd be with Mel? Mel smiled at the thought, it was cute, and for all she knew, Lynn never went to other hospitals. Lost in thought, Mel hadn't noticed Lynn undressing her until her panties were down down to her ankles, when Lynn lay her down before taking the article from their dangling position on her, "Someone's gotten a lot less timid..."

"It helps that you're so accommodating." Lynn teased, moaning softly as Mel's hand reached up to caress her side. The doctor tackled Lynn one handed, slow motions, more coaxing her down than knocking her over, though Lynn had to admit, Mel was pretty good about silently giving directions, "Mm...Mel..." Lynn took a deep breath as the doctor's hands traced her stomach, lips pressing between her breasts s her fingers gently rolled the nipples beneath them. She licked sliding lower until they were barely parting her thighs, "u-urk...!" Lynn's fingers instantly wound up in Mel's hair though only her lover's hot breath had melted into her skin.

"Hmm, worked up, too...is it  _also_ because I'm so accommodating?" Mel smirked, within licking distance of Lynn's throbbing heat...if only she were looking at it and not staring intently into Lynn's eyes.

"M-maybe...but I want to do something for you, too, soooo..." Lynn raised her hips, pushing down with her legs and sitting up on her elbows, "make yourself at home, Mel..."

Mel's smirk melted into a warm smile, her half lidded eyes went from teasing to adoration, and as they closed, Mel slid her tongue out of her mouth, tasting the smell of her lover before her tongue ever got close. She let out a sigh a split second before Lynn's suppressed squeak, and pushed her tongue against Lynn's skin a little harder, her tongue soon slipping between Lynn's wet folds, pushing needfully into Lynn, moaning into her as she made love to her.

"M-Me-el...!" Lynn panted heavily as she tugged at Mel's hair, let out a small whimper as the doc's upper lip rubbed over her clitoris, gasped when Mel rolled her tongue against the sensitive skin. Lynn was getting so close, her body was all trembles as the pressure inside grew.

"Feed me, Lynn," Mel whispered huskily, "that pocky was sweet for sure, but...not near as satisfying as your nectar..."

"H-Hm-ah...M-Meeell!" Lynn raised a leg and leaned up, staring as hot pulses of her love spilled out around Mel's mouth, the doctor desperately chasing each drop. Lynn let out a satisfied sigh as Mel--somewhat reluctant--pulled away from Lynn, and climbed up to give her a long, passionate kiss.

"Y-Your turn, Mel." Lynn stared back at Mel, a playful glint in her eyes as she let Lynn lay her down and lick down her neck to her breasts, sucked on one nipple. Her hand cupped the breast gently, the other hand copied the position, except for the thumb running circles around Mel's nipple, "I hope you're enjoying this, Mel...I love you."

"Hah...I...hmm...love you too, L-Lynn..." Mel sucked in air as Lynn's tongue ran down the side of Mel's stomach, Mel wondered if she was going to focus on the sweet ache she worked up, but Lynn only ran the tip of her tongue back the other side of Mel's stomach. Mel couldn't remember the last time she considered letting Lynn do this to her, each time settling instead on calming the girl's racing heart, but as long as it'd been since her flames were thoroughly tended, it'd been even longer since she was teased so much. The doctor felt a moan rising from her throat and raised her legs to run along Lynn's side, "Hmm, Lynn..."

"Sorry, I'm not taking too long, am I?" Lynn asked, embarrassed as her hands slid down the breasts she'd been kneading.

"Not at all...you take as much time as you need...it's just been a while, is all." Mel reassured through her moans.

"Right...I guess I'm still kinda a virgin in that sense, huh?" Lynn giggled.

Mel chuckled and quirked her eyebrow, "You say, after coming _soo_ hard..."

Lynn blushed and shrugged, "Yeah...but this is my first time...doing this for someone...it shows, huh?"

Mel ran her fingers through Lynn's soft, blonde locks and smiled at the woman she loved so much, "I can tell you're...inexperienced...but...I can also tell you love me...more than anything, _that_ shows."

"Aww, now you're making me blush!" Lynn whispered, pressing her lips against Mel's neck, "Guess I'll just hide my face here until..." Mel squeaked as Lynn's fingers slid along the curve of her stomach, and Lynn had to wrestle back a giggle.

"W-What's so...ah..." Mel didn't care enough to finish the sentence, instead focused her efforts on pushing up against Lynn's hand.

"Nothing...that squeak was kinda cute, though." Lynn slid her finger past Mel's slit and gave her neck a slow suck, "I wonder what other sounds I'm capable of drawing out of you?"

"Oh...ahh...you'll find out at this rate...!" Mel closed her eyes and let out a deep breath as Lynn flexed her fingers, trying to mimic the things Mel did for her, "H-Hmm, L-Lynn...yes..." she huffed, holding Lynn tightly as a deep swell of pleasure rose inside her. She was so preoccupied, she didn't even _know_ what Lynn was doing, and she'd been so good at tracking her movements just before. She felt herself squeeze around Lynn's finger as the girl drew out her orgasm, and with a deep cry of "Lynn!" her efforts came to fruition. Just under her breath, Mel could hear wet sounds, and opened an eye to find Lynn enjoying the taste of her lover on her fingers...passionately, and loudly, too.

Lynn blushed as she opened her eyes to find Mel staring at her, and giggled sheepishly, "Sorry, but this...this tastes _so_ good."

"Hmm, I see." Mel replied coyly.

"Wanna lick?" Lynn winked.

"Too full...but thanks for the offer." Lynn giggled again and snuggled up to her. Mel closed her eyes and pulled her lover close.

"You say you're full now, but in a little bit you'll be in the kitchen looking for something to eat."

"Yeah," Mel laughed, "but that's a different kind of full...you've given me so much, Lynn...tonight and every night...every waking minute...I love you."

"I love you, too." Lynn whispered softly, curling up next to Mel. Mel smiled and caressed Lynn's shoulder as the blonde stared up at her, and the pair silently mutually agreed to cuddle, eyes closed, until they drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...from hindsight, part of me wishes I hadn't started on this until after I knew where the manga was going, but it's my fault for going ahead and working on an incomplete manga...I just didn't know how sad it was gonna get...I'm afraid it'll be even more of a feelsy train wreck before it's over, I just really wanted to finish this now, I have two kudos, don't wanna keep them hanging, plus this might be a small comfort to them.  
> So...yeah...all in all, it's a bittersweet fanwork for me...so I'll hope this is an oasis for anyone who's had their fandom's happy dreams suddenly torn asunder by the plot (namely anyone else who has read Pulse...like I said, I have two kudos on this thus far, and I feel like I ought to wrap it up before things go south in a BAD way--excuse me, worse way), and not a sad reminder of how things turned out/looks like they're turning out.


End file.
